FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a mounting for attaching a tubular member in co-axial registration with an aperture in a wall or other supporting structure and is particularly concerned with mounting a turbine nozzle shroud in an aperture in a wall of a housing of a gas turbine engine.